


No No No and No

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it might happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No No No and No

Danny isn't expecting it, when Steve kisses him. They're sitting together on the couch, TV on but not watching, talking about nothing in particular and without warning, for absolutely no reason at all, Steve leans in and presses his lips to Danny's. It's a surprise, how soft Steve's lips are, how sweet and friendly. Without conscious thought, Danny sides a hand around Steve's neck as Steve shifts to test out a different angle, nose softly brushing Danny's cheek.

And then Danny's brain clicks into gear. Steve is _kissing_ him.

"No, no, no," Danny says, pulling away. "And no. Steve, I'm sorry, but this, right here, is a bad idea. A very bad idea. You and me, doing this--it's asking for trouble."

Steve frowns. "Trouble? How is this trouble?"

"Hello--we work together, remember? We're partners, working at a very difficult and dangerous job. Getting involved with one another will result in an emotionally fraught situation--"

"Emotionally fraught," Steve echoes. "We're not already emotionally fraught?"

"Emotionally fraught-er, all right? I'm just saying, if we pursue a romantic relationship, our feelings may very spill over into the workplace. It's just too risky." Danny pats Steve's shoulder--Steve's very broad, muscular shoulder--to try and soften his harsh words. "Okay?"

Steve nods, but he's got a face, a face that says he's about to do something colossally stupid. And then he does just that--he leans for another kiss.

Instinctively, Danny meets him halfway. This time it's not quite so friendly, not nearly as sweet. Steve's mouth is demanding, more urgent, his tongue sliding along Danny's lower lip until Danny opens his mouth and then they're really kissing and---

"Hey, hey hey. Hey." Danny jerks his head back. "Did you not hear what I just said, genius? I am not doing this. I'm not even into guys, although yes, I may have dabbled on that side of the tracks on occasion, enough to know it's not what I'm into and while, yes, I realize there is a certain spark between us, we have to be reasonable about it."

It's possible his words would carry more weight if he wasn't pressed snug up against Steve's side, making it easy for Steve to nuzzle the side of his neck, which is very, very distracting. "Could you please stop that?"

"No," Steve's voice is a whisper in his ear.

"Steven." Honestly, the guy never ever listens to him. "Could you, for once, listen to me?" Danny curls a hand under Steve's jaw and turns his face, which might not have been the best idea, since Steve's mouth is right there and the curve of his lip is fascinating. Steve blinks, his eyelashes tickling Danny's cheek, his nose bumps against Danny's and Danny can't remember what he's talking about even though he's quite certain it was important and they're kissing. Again.

Thing is, Danny likes kissing, he really does. He's missed it, having someone to nose up to and kiss and Steve's a pretty damn good at it, more forceful than Danny's used to, but that's kind of a turn on, especially when Steve cups his face and holds him there and really kisses him, rough and hungry and Danny finds himself clutching Steve's shoulders and trying his best to get closer, he can't stop touching Steve's chest, all that firm muscle and Steve smells like sweat and gunpowder and mangos from the fruit stand Steve had crashed through when he tackled the would-be robber earlier that day and god help him, Danny is starting to find his ridiculous action-hero type moves pretty damn hot.

"Steven," Danny gasps. He's straddling Steve's lap now, hands fisted in Steve's shirt and he has no recollection of how the hell he got there. "What the fuck are we doing?"

Steve's face is flushed, his eyes dark and half-lidded. He licks his lips and Danny wonders just how much action Steve has seen with other guys, how much experience he has, especially with that mouth and he's probably pretty good at sucking cock and just the thought of it takes Danny's breath away.

He backs up off Steve's lap, off the couch, trying to put a safe distance between them. "Would you just stop with the kissing?"

Steve raises his eyebrows. "Me? I should stop?"

"Yes, you. You kissed me, remember."

"Okay. Okay. Know what I think?" Steve asks. "I think you're scared, Danny. You're using the work thing as an excuse. I think because your marriage went to hell, you're afraid to get involved again."

"Scared?" Danny scoffs. "You think I'm scared, do you? Hah." He laughs, because Steve's suggestion is just that ludicrous.

"Yes, Danny, that is exactly what I think. You're scared, because you have such strong feelings for me."

"What?" Danny laughs again. "Strong feelings? For you? You, my friend, are delusional. Maybe I do have feelings for you, but strong is an overstatement. Even though, all right, I'll admit it, there is a small part of me, just a small part," Danny pats his own chest, directly over his heart, "that is afraid of ruining our friendship, since I, yes, for reasons I will never understand, have come to depend upon you and appreciate the fact that you are always there for me, no matter what the circumstances, and it's possible, no, make that highly likely, that if we become romantically involved it's all going to fall apart and you're going to shatter my heart into a thousand tiny pieces and I'm not going to be able to put it back together again and let me tell you, I'm not scared, I'm _terrified_. Are you happy now?"

Steve leans forward, hands clasped on his lap, his expression soft with understanding. "I get it, Danny. You need a little more time. It's a big step." His voice is gentle and soothing, as if Danny's a high-strung horse that might bolt at any minute.

Danny slaps his forehead. "No, I don't need time, this isn't going to happen--how many more times I can tell you this--maybe I need to try it in a different language? Do I need to learn how to speak SEAL? Or maybe in Pidgin? It's not a matter of me needing time. We are not doing this. End of story."

Apparently Danny's logic has finally gotten through, because Steve slumps back on the couch, eyes downcast, mouth gone sulky. His legs sprawl open and Danny notices that Steve's shirt is pushed up, exposing his stomach and the line of dark hair that leads down into his ridiculous cargo pants. Danny can still feel the soft skin against his fingers, the way Steve's muscles trembled at his touch.

The seconds tick by, Danny standing with his hands in his pocket, uncertain--maybe he should leave, bolt out that door but he can't stop staring at Steve, watching the rise and fall of Steve's chest and then Steve looks up and catches Danny's eye.

"Was that enough time?" Steve asks.

"Yes." Danny nods firmly. "Let's do this."

Steve is up off the couch in an instant, closing in on Danny and kissing him, making him stumble backwards with the sheer force of it and then Steve hustles him up the stairs, into his bedroom. He strips Danny naked and Danny discovers that yes, indeed, Steve can suck cock like a champion, leaving him giddy and breathless and when he's completely undone, incoherent and unable to speak a coherent word, never mind string words into a sentence, Steve rolls him over and fucks him, slow and tender until it feels like Danny's heart is going to explode from the sheer wonder of it all. And afterward when they're both sated and exhausted and wound tightly around each other, Steve whispers 'now that wasn't so scary, was it?" and Danny tells him to stop it, oh my god just stop it, please. Because he's never ever going to admit that with Steve holding him tight, nothing scares him, he feels as though he can take on the entire world single-handed.

Okay, maybe at some point in the future he will admit that to Steve. But not just yet.


End file.
